


[podfic] real hurt to give this real worth

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Dom/sub, M/M, Needle play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scene Gone Wrong, play piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Kio knows he can’t be Seimei. But he thinks that, maybe, he can give Soubi something he wants without being cruel.(It doesn't go well.)
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Kaidou Kio
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[podfic] real hurt to give this real worth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [real hurt to give this real worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865675) by [paradoxikay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> [Title song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU1t06tmAi8)
> 
> Podficcer's note:   
> Podficced for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 ([Dreamwidth](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/) / [Tumblr](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/))

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/3gagcuggt1fga8xfohxv1opjqbez6pmn)

Music: "Private Reflection" by Kevin Macleod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's end note:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/paradoxikay) | [Tumblr](https://enbynoctis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
